


The Dolorosa is best mom

by rice_baller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_baller/pseuds/rice_baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Ancestral Anthology prompt I got</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dolorosa is best mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catnip_wentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip_wentworth/gifts).



> Please open in a new tab for full view

[](http://imgur.com/FtnKMen)


End file.
